Aekanna Slis
History Past Aekanna grew up on Dathomir. Clan of the Howling Valley. One should have known early on that this did not bode well for the child. She was born under a sign that spoke of nothing peaceful. Only darkness and bloodshed. Her early years were normal. She was taught in the ways of the witch as all other Dathomirians gifted with force use were. She excelled in many areas including the fine manipulation that force users of her race often did. Things went well. Her mother was always slightly wary of her daughter. Unbeknownst to Aekanna. Her mother bore a curse from one of the more powerful Nightsisters. It spoke of blood. An unquenchable thirst for it. Wildness, darkness and death. The curse became active not long after Slis's 15th birthday. And as a result....there was slaughter. The "moons turned to blood" and the rivers and streams were tainted with the blood of the innocent. Slis had given in to a bloodlust she had not known lay in her genes. She (and unbeknownst to her, her sister) slaughtered near a whole tribe of Dathomirian Witches. Men. Women. Children. The only ones who survived were miles and miles away. One brother. And one Sister. She had killed her mother and father in a blinded frenzy. When all was said and done. The plains lay strewn with dead bodies. And a council was convened to decide the fate of the cursed children. They were sent one by one away from the planet in crafts with preset coordinates for different planets. They would have found their way out from each. Fending their own way. Slis encountered many allies in this time. Somehow managing to control the bloodlust by directing it into the less populated areas. Hiding so to speak. It was during this time that she met a group of people who befriended her. One such who saw fit to continue her training through the force once her 'talent' was recognized. He was an unknown ex-jedi. She also learned how to wield just about any weapon with ease. Including several types of blasters. And most importantly her beloved blades. She learned enough to eventually lie, cheat, swindle, and kill her way into enough credits to make her way off planet. Near Present She ended up rather abruptly upon Tatooine. Her ship ran out of power and she was forced to make a landing. The ship was unfortunately a total loss. But she had a well padded galactic credit account at this time. She began working full time in the underhanded dealings she encountered on the planet. Managing herself quite well. She did have a penchant for taking assassination requests and generally....taking credits when she needed them. The death count rose upon this planet during her time there. Everywhere she went, this was so. Unfortunately her responsibility for these deaths was also uncovered. Many different things happened in her time on this planet. Many times she was captured and treated in the worst possible manner. She also met some of her greatest allies on that planet. One of which was her sister. Whom she did not discover as such until one fateful night where the moons turned crimson and the night again ran heavy with innocent blood. She also met her long time 'love interest'. Allen Darksaber. And somehow managed to have a one night stand with a very distraught Yun Sunrunner. Very tumultuous and interesting time in her life to be sure. Time changes all, so they say and it changed her as well as others. Darksaber has since turned away from her completely and has become the lover of Sileen Tenlae. This led to a rift between the two of them that only widens over time. However Aekanna was slowly introduced to the possibility that whom she thought was so distraught....had made peace with his past. After Slis made the decision to introduce Yun to his daughter whom he did not even know existed....things changed. She discovered that there was a spark between them that even a one night stand and her rough edges and rough history could not extinguish. After several difficult decisions had to be made...she allowed herself to approach how she felt and to let Sunrunner know. Since then the two of them have enjoyed (or suffered) a long relationship that has recently revealed a wedding proposal. When they said opposites attract this was obviously the couple they had in mind! Present One of her last decisions was to leave Tatooine before her reputation got the better of her and marked her headstone at too early an age. She made her way to Vallera. Many different things happened upon this planet. Many of which she would rather not discuss. She gave birth to her daughter Mearanna upon her home planet of Dathomir and allowed her to be raised by those who did not know her 'legend'. Since then her daughter has traveled with her from Dathomir to Vallera and Coruscant. This is where the 'Church' had made it's nest. Where they were ousted by the new Sith Lord. Aedian Khor and his allies. Phoenix, Matmar T'Gan, Allen Darksaber, and of course Slis. As well as many others. This is where she currently resides. Slis, Aekanna Slis, Aekanna Slis, Aekanna